


Screw You

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Series: PB100 Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Cas, Angry Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Implied Dom Cas, M/M, Manhandling, Sub Dean, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: A charged interaction between destiel !♡
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PB100 Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	Screw You

**Author's Note:**

> Pb100 prompt: screw

"Screw you, Cas." 

Cas' usually sky blue eyes darken, reflecting the likeness of a storm at sea. Electricity cackles in the air, and Dean knows he's pushed too far. He's too proud to stand down though, so he merely raises his head in defiance and clenches his jaw. 

"I am giving you exactly one chance to correct your attitude, Dean, before I correct it for you." 

Despite the threatening aura exuding from the angel, Dean feels a shiver of excitement crawl down his spine, especially when Cas pushes him into the wall. 

"And Dean? It will be _me_ screwing _you_."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're 18+ and looking for a cool place to hang out with other Destiel fans and get hyped about all things supernatural, come join us over at the [ Profound bond](https://discord.gg/Y5MXh9) server ^_^


End file.
